Swirling Red
by Kitt-chan
Summary: In one large city two clans live fighting over territories. What happens when an unwanted prince falls in love with something not acceptable to his kind? Will their love triumph or parish? Gaara/OC this time base
1. Spiraling

(This is a OC/Gaara fanfiction that was orignal going to be a one shot. As of right now this is the only chapter uploaded but more will be posted! Stay tuned!)

_The black door closed behind him making a small creak than a click as it locked. His pale blue eyes scanned his surroundings as he swept his messenger bag over his shoulder. It was late at night; the moon shined its bright slightly tented red hues ever so often before slipping back into the safety of the clouds. Other than the fact of loud traffic and the sound of clubs down the alley, it was peaceful. Glancing around, he stepped into the streets and headed toward his home. A small apartment a few blocks away from his small job. _

_The air brushed his dark crimson hair but he did not feel the cool breeze that would normally chill a person. He was different than a normal human. Of course not many knew this and he hid it pretty good with his emotionless ways of being who he is. His family knew and he believed that was the reason he lived far away from them._

_He brushed past a few bodies heading the other direction as he turned the corner to appear on the street infront of the apartments. He would have used his old 1992 black mustang to drive back in forth from work but he found it unnecessary for such a short trip. So, has yet to do so._

_He walked up the steps of the apartment dorms to his room on the 3__rd__ floor. He was ready to lay down on his bed and sleep as his body felt stiff from the long night of working. Gaara pulled out his keys to his door and began to turn toward it to only feel the atmosphere drop and a smell of a female coming toward him fast. He looked up and within a blink of an eye, for some odd reason, he had a girl in his arms. She fell right into him. This caught him off guard and it made him feel uneasy. Very uneasy. The girls head lifted up and Gaara heard a small soft gasp escape her parted lips as their eyes met. She had such stunning purple eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko Yanamiko an 18 year old college student stayed late studying for a test that was she was due to take in the morning. She lost track of the time testing chemicals together not noticed it was almost midnight. 'Dang I need to get home and rest if I want to pass that test' she thought starting to clean up the mess she had made. It took about thirty minutes to get everything clean and put everything away. Sighing she locked the door to the lab and begin to leave the school, having to lock the school door too. Her purse was hung on her shoulder softly brushing against her as she walked off the school grounds. She pulled her jacket closer to her body feeling the chilly night's air. It was a good thing she lived a few blocks away, otherwise she would have to wake up her older sister and that would be a disaster. <em>

_Opening her door to her soft grey Honda she placed her purse beside her leg. Starting the car, she shut the door, and drove out of the parking lot and turned onto twenty-First Street. She looked up at the moon hiding behind the clouds._

_One traffic light, two stop signs and three turns before she parked on the 'back side' of the apartments. She turned off the car and grabbed her purse before she opened the door to allow herself out than shut the door behind her as she pulled out her ear buds, placing them in both her ears. _

_Her music was a way for her to block out the world. She was half paying attention as she made her way to the apartment staircase. Her purple and black Nicky shoxs hit the pavement in a soft rhythm like style to her music. She wore a loose purple long sleeve shirt over a black tank top, her dark faded blue jeans fitting against her in perfect proportion._

_While humming along to the soothing song of Lithium, she made her way to her apartment and up the stairs to the third floor. She was fumbling around in her bag when she rounded the corner, not in the least bit paying attention to where she was going. Before she could realize it, the ground flew up to meet her. She embraced herself for a hard fall._

_Kumiko waited for the impact but what she felt was a hard... body? Underneath hers. She open her apparently closed eyes. She was looking at some kind of black cloth. Than as her eyes scanned up and her head lifted back a little she realized it was a coat. Kumiko looked up and was taken by surprise by a set of paralyzing sea green slightly hued blue eyes. She was up against possibly the most gorgeous man she has ever laid eyes on. _

* * *

><p><em>Gaara looked down at the purple eyes staring up at him. He felt an odd surge and with it the urge to retract away. Without the meaning to be rude, his arms released the tightness of what he believed to be a hug and...Dropped her. He heard a groan as the girl hit the floor. Wasn't long before she pushed herself up, making a wincing sound toward her wrist. He watched her not sure what to do exactly. She watched him. Her lips open releasing a long breath than taken in another as if ready to speak but nothing came out. She just stared.<em>

_Gaara had his emotionless figure back by then. He stood tall above her and only looked at her for a little while longer than turned his back to her and began to unlock his door. With a pause he spoke. It was soft and even harder to hear since his back was still turned toward her, "Watch where you're going." he walked into his apartment, closing the door. _

_Kumiko was taken back; she sat there for a moment jaw dropped, gapping at the closed door. She blinked a couple of times shaking her head. She laughed to herself picking up her things and straightening her clothes. "Well if that wasn't the strangest incidents I have ever been in" she said to herself walking down the hallway to her room. Opening it and locking it behind her._

_Kumiko threw all of her belongings on her couch and went to her bedroom pulling off her jacket and long sleeve shirt tossing them into the clothes bin. She pulled off her shoes and pants and walked around her apartment building in her black tank and purple panties. Grabbing her brush she brushed through her hair throwing the brush in her over sized king bed. She went through the apartment, turning off the lights as she went back to her room. Kumiko changed into a different tank top than the one that she was wearing. It was purple. She took off her bra tossing it to the floor. Pulling the covers back to reveal purple bedding she crawled into bed setting her alarm for 5:30, four hours of sleep was all she was getting this night. Yes she was crazy._

_-Down the Hall-_

_He removed his black jacket revealing a dark brown short sleeved shirt. He placed his jacket on a hanger and walked to his kitchen, grabbing a delicious looking red apple. He took a few bites as he relaxed himself up against the marble counter and stared off into space. Finishing the apple he removed his shirt and pulled off his work pants, revealing brown red boxers, making sure to place them in the laundry basket on the way to his room. His pale body was slim yet built in a weird way. He had a slight tight chest and abs that didn't exactly appear unless he flexed but they were there. He passed by all his belongings as he walked to his silky black normal sized bed. He pulled the blanket back to reveal bloody red sheets and crawled in._

I apologize for how short this is. Me and my friend decided to make a story together. It was more like roleplaying over all but I did some editing so it seemed more like a story. I promise chapter 2 will be longer~

Kumiko belongs to my friend-

Gaara belongs to the owner of Naruto.


	2. Meeting

_Chapter two: The Meeing_

_Gaara's eyes open slowly and he looked at the window to his left. The sun has yet to peek through his blinds so he knew it must be before 6am. Swinging his legs out from under the covers revealing brown boxers and bare feet, he trudged into the living room. He felt an eerie emptiness. He was beginning to regret not snacking last night than the image of that girl popped into his mind. He shook his head and went to his laundry room, searching for clothes to wear for school. His classes were simple. Only had to go 4 times a week and only spend up to 2-4 hours in class. He was taking art class, pro art classes. He pulled on some black Tripp pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a plan skull design in the center. He wanted to seem as if the fall/winter air seemed chilly to him. Even if it was warm, which it never is in this area of the country, he would still wear something that covered him. He traveled back into the living room and slipped on a pair of plan converses. Yea he was very stereotypical in the gothic style. But he enjoyed this style over most that ran the collage halls. With these looks he either got attention or was looked past as an outcast a nobody that should have attention. He liked to be not noticed and in a way he was never noticed. He grabbed his jacket, school messenger bag, and keys by the door and walked out heading to the staircase to the parking lot._

_It was at least 7:30 by now as he pulled up to the school. He chose early morning classes cause of work and family situations. He knew the art teacher was already there and that the school building would be unlocked already. The school looked exactly like it did last Tuesday, nothing exciting. He crawled out of his black mustang and grabbed his bag from the passenger sit before shutting the driver's door. The splotched white concrete pathway and autumn leafs decorated the court yard as he headed to the double oak front doors entering them and heading to the right, down the hall and into the art room. The smell of pastels and wet paint swirled into his nostrils. He realized he was alone in the art room which wasn't surprising since Mrs. Henagami always goes to the main office for a cup of coffee before class really begins. He went to his easel and removed the fabric that covered the painting. He stared at it. It was an unfinished piece… it'll always be unfinished._

_Gaara picked up his small point paint brush and dipped it in a red color, he delicately began painting, sounding out everything outside his misty thoughts. He was so in tuned to the painting he never heard the heard the door open. This was the only time he could express himself... And no one DARE removed the cloth once it was placed over his painting so it was normal to know not to disturb or look at the painting when he IS painting._

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko woke up to a very annoying sound in her ear, groaning she rolled over and threw her alarm against the wall. She was not a morning person that was obvious and 4 hours a sleep only made her crankier. Yawning she got out of bed and walked into her bathroom opening her shower door she turned the hot water on letting it run for a while as she woke up a little bit more. Stripping off little clothing she had on she stepped into the shower and sighed, feeling the hot water hit her tired body. She was a petite girl with a medium sized bust and hour glass shaped body. She got many boys attention and most of them she didn't want. After she bathed she wrapped a towel around her body and hair as she walked into the bedroom to get ready for school. She pulled on a pair of faded designer jeans and a purple shirt with black wings as a design on the back with of course a black tank top underneath. Her hair was in a high ponytail and a little bit of makeup graced her face. She slipped on a pair of black rebocks and grabbed her school stuff and a light jacket as she left her apartment heading towards the stairs.<em>

_Kumiko arrived at the school about 7:00 o'clock; she was running errands for Mr. Edger her A.P. English teacher. Her frappe chino she got from Star Bucks was still warm in her hand. Being the class president was a hassle. She never wanted to be one to begin with and besides the only reason she was president is because the football team voted her to be. They thought she would help them pass their classes._

_At the moment she had a couple of folders under her left arm and a worn out orange book in her hand. She had to take the folders to the art room to give to Mrs. Henegami, than to the Band Room. Rounding the corner to the art room, she slowly opened the door and took a peek in. "Hello is anyone in here?"Kumiko was about to leave when she noticed a boy sitting in the back of the classroom with his back to her. What caught her attention was his hair, which was a red color. Hesitantly she approached him. "Umm.. hello?" she said cautiously. Noticing that the boy didn't hear her she got closer and tapped him on the shoulder._

* * *

><p><em>His body tensed up and before anyone knew it he had the person that tapped him pinned down at the closest wall beneath him, the red paint brush stuck to the floor in a red squashed spiraling manner. His face, angry red eyes, was only inches from the persons own face. Enough to we're they could practically feel his chilling breath on them. He had them pinned by their hands which were beside their bodies and his own body pressed against theirs so they couldn't struggle. He felt that he would have killed this person if it wasn't for the odd smell.. that oddly recognizable smell. His eyes flickered and within seconds his crystal pale blue eyes were staring at a set of purple ones. He recognized her immediately. Her eyes looked large with fright, her breathing was quick and pitched. Gaara was so used to seeing this kind of reaction. Her body trembled beneath his.<em>

_Gaara was beginning to feel a set of sharp teeth pulse within his mouth. Hunger was starting to overwhelm him and her quick heart beat wasn't helping as it echoed in his ears. He needed to release her before he lost control. He didn't want that to happen.. again. He slowly removed his body from hers and removed his hands as well;"Please." his voice was tough yet soft, "do not disturb me when I am painting." He turned, paused, looked back at her once more, than went back to his portrait and covered it._

* * *

><p><em>She stared at him with recognition. It was the boy from last night. The one she couldn't get out of her head. Few moments past as she blinked letting her mind catch up with her. Shaking her head, his words registered.<em>

_"What?" she said her voice still a little shaky. "You just slammed me against a wall at inhuman speed! I think I'm going have bruises to where your hands were holding me and all you say is 'don't ever disturb you while you're painting'?" she looked at him like he was crazy. Shaking her head she slightly looked around the room so she could calm down before her gaze landed on him again._

"_What is this Gaara, a meeting place?" Spoke a voice from behind them. Mrs. Henagami walked into the classroom just as Kumiko was finishing her responds to Gaara. "Oh! It's you Hun." She said walking up to Kumiko with a smile and cup of coffee in hand."Are those for me?"She questioned as she pointed to a pile of papers scattered on the floor. Kumiko panicked a little and quickly picked up the papers in a messy stack within her arms organizing them a little before placing them on Mrs. Henagami's desk. _

_Gaara picked up his paint brush before the teacher saw it and went to the sink to wash it. He didn't care about the conversation the two of them were having. They continued to talk even when he went to the paint on the floor to scrub it up. Since it was still fresh it came up with no fight. Throwing away the dirty paper towel he walked past them expecting them to not notice him leave._

"_Wait! Gaara!" the teacher stopped him. Not by placing a hand on him, just with her voice she knew well not to touch him. No one ever seemed to touch him, _"_Will you assist Kumiko to the music room? If so you can get out of class early." She only offered this because she didn't want to walk all the way back to the west side of the building and further since the band hall was separate from the building itself. Henagami wasn't exactly young anymore and tended to ask students to do a lot for her when she could. She watched Gaara waiting for a responds. He stared for a long time in actually thought about blowing them off. Why did HE need to help HER? _"…_." He took what looked to be prodding out of Kumiko's arms (pale medium sized orange book) and waited at the door entrance. This is the way of him saying 'sure, why not. Better not take long.'_

"_Good, good!" Mrs. Henagami seemed very pleased in went to her desk pulling out what Kumiko needed to trade off to the office on the way there (papers),"Thank you for stopping by Hun. Tell Mr. Edger, I said thanks." she shushed them onward with a polite smile, "Hurry back now, Gaara. Class begins in 15mins."_

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko sighed and without looking at Gaara she began to walk towards the direction of the office to exchange papers. Why does stuff like this always happen to her? Why is it that she is the one that the universe chose to use as a guinea pig? She glanced back at Gaara remembering the feel of his cold body pressing her against the wall. Wait <span>cold<span> body? She looked back at him again and raised one of her eye brows; she wasn't imagining the coldness was she? She was about to ask him about it but stopped short when she saw a certain pink haired girl leaning against a locker flirting and laughing with a certain raven haired boy. She made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes, walking past the two without even glancing at them._

_She stopped at the office to hand off the papers and asked the secretary if she could give Mr. Edger a call and tell him she was going to be a little late to class for she was running errands for Mrs. Henegami. "Of course sweetie, I'll give him a buzz."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Kaito" Kumiko said smiling sweetly, she exited the office and looking at Gaara she sighed. "You don't have to assist me to the band hall; you can go back to class." He just stood there as if he didn't hear her. He kept quiet and kept looking forward._

* * *

><p><em>Gaara stood around quietly as Kumiko did her things. He noticed that she was going to speak to him but stopped short of her speech. He followed her eye sight to a pink haired women and a dark haired fellow, which he recognized, leaning against the old blue college lockers. A disgusted sound came from Kumiko and Gaara looked back at her. If he had eyebrows he would have raised one in question. <em>

_Once they exited the main office she finally spoke to him, "You don't have to assist met to the band hall; you can go back to class." he acted as if he didn't even hear her. In a way he didn't. He understood it wasn't a question it was more like a statement. She didn't want him near her and he was starting to not blame her. No one ever wanted him near them. It was the way the order worked in his world. _

_They walked outside, down a narrow walk path, than up the band doors. She opened the door and held it open so he could walk in. Kadiko Hakashima looked up motioning to her to enter before she had the chance to knock on his office door. Kadiko looked behind her making eye contact with Gaara. Gaara stared back till the teacher broke the stare. _

_"Well hello Ms Yanamiko, what can I do for you?" He asked her turning to her with a small smile. She smiled back handing him some papers. "Mrs. Henegami told me to bring these too you." Gaara stepped forward and gave him the book not saying anything. "Thanks you two." She gave a node as she watched him place the papers inside his desk drawer. Gaara saw her begin to leave the office so he turned to fallow. They got as far as a feet away from the band door, "Hold on! I have something to give you.." Kadiko called out. Turning back around he began fumbling around his office. Gaara looked beside him and saw she was suppressing a giggle. He looked forward kind of finding the scene entertaining himself._

_"Ah ha! Here it is." he brought an envelope out of his office and handed it to her. "Would you mind giving this to Mr. Uchiha?" She took the envelope and nodded. "Will do!" She smiled than turned around and looked at Gaara. He saw her sigh slightly shaking her head. Once they finally left the building she began to speak. "I swear these teachers are getting lazier and lazier. One of these days this school is going to come across the news as the laziest school in the city." She said more to herself than to Gaara. _

_He watched her closely as they walked on to the walk path. The sun was already becoming bright and warm. At least as warm as it gets around here. His eyes scanned the surroundings once more but kept landing on the walking figure of Kumiko. Her black hair swayed behind her in a high ponytail. She looked so high up on the business scale yet she was only a student. Removing his gaze he looked forward. They we're about to enter the school building but the door open and appeared the pink haired lady from before. She stopped in front of Kumiko and crossed her arms._

"_Hello there low life." her voice was crisp and sing-song like. It was really annoying to listen to, "If I ever see you cut eyes at my man again, I'll murder you, you nasty mutt." Gaara stared at her as she turned away slamming the door behind her and walking her bony-butt down the hall. Swaying what little she had. He looked at Kumiko who stood beside him, looking at the door than shook her head looking at him, "She has hated me ever since we were in middle school." she stared for a moment before turning around fully, cocking her head. Gaara felt a little uneasy. He watched her with a meek expression of coldness. She smiled and took in a breath taking a few steps closer, "You know.. I never did fully introduce myself. I'm Kumiko Yanamiko and it is nice to meet you, Gaara. Thank you for assisting me by the way." He watched her as he debated on responding or not but it was decided as a smile appeared on her lips once more before her body turned back around, heading into the building, leaving him behind. _

_Art classes ended at 10am but for Gaara it ended at nine. He cleaned his stained hands from doing the pastel assignment today and made sure his part of the table was clean. Mrs. Henagami said goodbye as Gaara walked out, the other students continued to work on their projects quietly. Talking here and there. He went to his car and tossed his jacket to the passenger side. Tonight was the "meeting" and he didn't want to go but Father requested him or more like demanded of him to show. _

_He backed out of the parking lot and made a left at the stop sign exiting the college grounds. The sun was peeking through the trees and dancing on his windshield. He had 10 hours before night started to creep up. Gaara kept driving on the road, not necessarily caring where he was going at the time. He didn't need to be home, he didn't work till Thursday, and no need to show up early so he just drove around._

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko shook her head and looking back at Gaara she smiled slightly. "She has hated me ever since we were in middle school." Looking at Gaara she noticed how the rings around his eyes contrasted his eyes, his well built body framed by the clothes he was wearing. She turned fully around to look at him better; cocking her head to the side her eyes scanned his body than smiling sweetly she took in a breath and taking a few steps towards him she spoke what was on her mind. "You know I never did fully introduce myself…I'm Kumiko Yanamiko Its nice to meet you Gaara thank you for assisting me."Smiling she turned around and headed into the building leaving him behind.<em>

_It was about lunch time and Kumiko was STARVING. Her best friend, Hana short for Hanamia (Ha-naw-my-ah), was sitting beside her tapping on her desk. "Oh my gosh.. When does this stupid bell ring exactly?" Hana whined for the zillionth time in five minutes. "It will in a second Hana." Kumiko reassured her looking at the clock. Their teacher, Mrs. Sunijo, was tapping away on her computer glancing up at them every once in a while giving them warning to be quiet. Hana was about to ask again when the bell finally rang. "About time! Come on Kumiko." Hana pulled her out of class, "lets go to Taco Bell!" They headed towards the parking lot, chatting about plans for the upcoming weekend. Apparently Hana's boyfriend was throwing a party and Hana wanted her to come to it. "I'll think about it." Kumiko said climbing into her car, with Hana getting on the other side. _

_They drove to the restaurant listening to their favorite music which was Techno. It didn't take long till Kumiko was pulling into the parking lot. The restaurant was pretty empty, for it to be lunch time. They ordered there food and sat down at one of the booths. "So what's up with you and that Gaara kid?" Hana asked taking a bite out of her taco. Kumiko looked at Hana shocked for a moment before answering, "What do you mean?"Kumiko played with her cheese nachos."Oh come on I saw you two walking together this morning." Kumiko smiled and looked back down at her food. "There is nothing going on, Mrs. Henegami asked him to help me with something that's all.. Wait… How do you know him?" She said picking up a chip and eating it, her left eyebrow raised. "Uh-huh, I think it is weird that he actually helped you, he isn't a people person at all! I think he loves being alone besides I know him because I have art with him, silly." Kumiko was fixing to ask what she ment about him being alone but the moment was ruined when she heard a very annoying laugh that filled her ears. She looked up to see a pink haired girl hanging on the arm of lover-boy. "Oh god." she groaned rolling her eyes._

_Sakura smiled at Sasuke as she squeezed his arm in between her boobs laughing, "Oh Sasuke!" she was going to say something else but paused. Her green eyes caught the attention of a certain black haired mutt. "Sasuke..." she wines, "Let's sit over there once we order." Sakura pointed toward a table which was right behind Hana and Kumiko's table._

_Kumiko sighed and Hana noticing her change in demeanor, looking behind her and saw the cause of Kumiko's discomfort. "Look who it is, if it isn't the slut mobile herself." Hana said looking back at Kumiko who smiled. Kumiko looked up at the duo and her eyes connected with Sasuke's._

_Sasuke's dark eyes looked directly at Kumiko's as they connected. They said little but all at the same time, a lot. "Sakura." He got a hold of his girlfriend's attention and leaned forward, giving her a kiss before sitting down with his arm around her shoulders. He looked back at Kumiko when Sakura was busy talking off his ear. He smiled._

_Kumiko lost her appetite when Sasuke kissed Sakura. "That was disgusting..." Hana said making gagging noises and pretending to choke on her food, which caused Kumiko to laugh. She noticed Sasuke was staring at her and glanced at him. Shaking her head she stood up to throw her food away. She no longer felt hungry. Hana joined her and when walking past Sakura she accidently pretended to drop her hot sauce which landed on Sakura's shirt. "Oh! My bad." She giggles walking out of the fast food restaurant. Kumiko laughed and waved bye just to piss off sakura and an amuse Sasuke. They climbed into her car and drove back to school talking about how they both hated Sakura._

_The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, she stayed after school again but only for about an hour helping Mr. Edger file papers. Hana would have stayed but she had to get home to watch her baby brother since her mom was still at work and dad was gone on a business trip. Kumiko finished up the last of the paper work and said goodbye to Mr. Edger before leaving the school. There were a few cars still left in the parking lot when she got there but they mostly belonged to the kids who have flunked a class and had to stay for tutoring. _

_She was almost to her car when she was stopped by someone grabbing her from behind. She would have screamed but a hand was clamped over her mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you Kumiko." A deep voice said which she instantly recognized. Turning her head slightly her purple orbs stared into cold black eyes. Sasuke removed his hand and let her go only when he knew she wasn't going to scream. "What are you doing Sasuke?" she asked, glaring at him. Sasuke let out suppressed breath and made a gesture to touch her face. Kumiko reflexively moved out of reach and narrowed her eyes. Sasuke stood there little awkwardly. "I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke replied shrugging and looking away from Kumiko. "Well then talk." Her voice was stern as she crossed her arms across her chest. Sasuke didn't say anything at first just stared off into the distance. Kumiko was about to leave when he finally spoke."I don't want you hanging out with that freak, Gaara." His eyes held no emotion but hate as he said the name. Kumiko's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" she uncrossed her arms. She couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth. "When did you start telling me who I could hang out with and who I couldn't?" Sasuke looked at her and his eyes darkened. "I don't care who you hang out with as long as it isn't that freak!" He said the last word with disgust. Kumiko stood there glaring at Sasuke for about a good 5 minutes. "Look here Sasuke, seeing as how we are not together anymore and you have that...lap dog now.. You can't tell me what I can and can't do." She begins to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her arm. Kumiko turned her head to glare at Sasuke. "Let me go Sasuke." She said. Her voice laced with poison. Sasuke tightened his grip for a second before letting her go. Kumiko stared daggers before turning away and begin walking away. She climbed into her car and as she drove home, her thoughts couldn't help but wonder to a certain red headed male._

* * *

><p><em>Gaara passed through a large set of black gates, pulling up into his father's estate driveway. The windows glowed from within giving the mansion an eerie but warm festival feel. This house is nothing compared to a festival. <em>

_As he pulled into the spot his father must have saved for him the door to the estate opened, revealing his tall blonde sister. Her arms where crossed and a tad smile graced her lips, "Good evening bother."He looked past her as he stood out of the car. She continued to talk, "Father will be happy to see you." _

"_Temari!" Said a voice from behind, It belonged to Kankuro, his older brother. "Father wants you to introduce your lover before everything starts." He rolled his eyes making goo-goo motions as Temari stepped back into the mansion. Kankuro's looked forward and made eye contact with Gaara's. He froze. "He-hey.. Gaara." He stood there a little longer before turning around and walking back in, giving off a noticeable shake of uneasiness before the door shut. Gaara's face never faltered as he closed his car door and walked up the steps to the double doors. He paused before opening one. His head cocked back, his gaze looked at a dark window at the 3rd floor. A memory started to come back to him but before it could overwhelm him he open the door and walked in._

"_Hello Mr. Sabaku. May I lead you to the forum room where the rest are?" A door greeter asked. He was dressed for the occasion as they were ment to be. "No." Gaara said plain and cold. The door greeter nodded and turned toward the door again, waiting once more for a person to walk in. That must be a boring job._

_Gaara looked forward and saw that nothing has changed since he lived here. The hard maple floors still had that new shine as the old style lamps lit up the entering hall. The decorations and furniture looked as if no one has ever touched them in their hundreds of years of being here. _

_The staircase whirled around and went up and up, his hands glided up the railing as his pale eyes watched the rooms change. So many hallways, so many horrible memories, so empty. "Oh Gaara there you are." His voice was the last voice he wanted to hear. "Come in son, we've been waiting." His father pushed the door open gesturing for him to walk in. The room was crowded with so many. What was he expecting? His father did have the other clan as guest tonight. With that he turned and looked for a certain raven prince. _

_Sasuke was standing next to his father. He was wearing dark faded jeans and a blue, almost black, long sleeved shirt. He was perched on his dads shoulder like a good little baby bird. "Now let's begin." Everyone quieted down and found a seat or stood at their appropriate place. It was going to be a long night. Gaara glanced at Sasuke again but this time Sasuke was glaring at him. _

_As promised this chapter is longer. Not as long as it looks when we wrote it but longer than the first chapter. I can't promise how long the 3rd chapter will be. It'll be more than 2,000 words though! __Please leave a review. I wouldn't mind some criticism about this chapter or just plainly how you felt about it. Giving me some rooting to make another chapter always helps! Look forward for chapter 3!_


	3. Unespected Surprise

CHAPTER 3: Unexpected Surprise

_The weekend was Kumiko's favorite time of the week. She could sleep in as much as she wanted to without being bothered by an annoying alarm clock. Unless you invite your best friend over to stay who is an annoying alarm clock herself. Kumiko groaned as Hana pounced on her shaking her. "Come on Miko it's the weekend! Its 8 O'clock, get up sleepy head!" Hana whined as she jumped up and down on Kumiko's bed, shaking her. Kumiko grumbled incoherently pulling the covers over her head. Hana sat back pouting, when a thought hit her, she smirked evily. Getting up she ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold ice water. Running back into Kumiko's room, she smiled skipping over to Kumiko's bed. "Oh hunny I have something for you." She sang positioning the glass over Kumiko. Kumiko, having already fallen back asleep, pulled the covers tighter to her. Hana tilted the cup, pulling the covers back off Kumiko a little and let a few drops fall on her face. Kumiko just mumbled something and turned over. Hana had an evil glint in her eyes as she let all the contents of the glass fall out. Kumiko screamed and bolted up which caused her to fall off the bed with the covers entangled around her. She heard laughter and looked over at Hana who was rolling on the floor. Growling she untangled herself and stood over Hana with an evil look in her eyes. Hana stopped laughing and gulped. Feeling the danger she was in she got off the floor and hurried out of the room. Kumiko shut and locked her bedroom door. Yawning and stretching she walked into her bathroom to take a shower. After showering she wrapped a towel around herself and one around her head and brushed her teeth. Going into her room she pulled out a pair of black designer jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt that fitted and showed off her hour glass shaped body perfectly. Taking the towel off her head she decided to blow dry it and brush it out letting it fall loose around her. Applying a little makeup, mainly base and a eye liner, to contrast her eyes, she walked into her living room to find Hana playing Dance Dance Revolution. Hana stopped dancing immediately and ran up to Kumiko with a big smile._

_"What do you want Hana?" Kumiko said going to her kitchen with Hana following. "Oh nothing just…um you know how Kaito is throwing a party tonight and we are going?" Kumiko raised an eyebrow at that "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping and have a girl's day out." Hana said sitting down at the table. Kumiko fixed herself some coffee and turned around to stare at Hana. Pretending to think about it she took a few sips of her coffee before dumping it out into the sink and washing the cup. Turning back around she smiled at Hana, who jumped up and hugged her. "I'll meet you downstairs! I'm going to call Ai and have her meet us!" Hana said while grabbing her purse and leaving. Kumiko put on a pair of her Rebocks and grabbing her keys as well before leaving her apartment. She passed a certain red heads apartment and a sad expression crossed her face, she hadn't seen him since the other day when he assisted her and to be honest she was getting a little worried. Taking in a deep breath she approached the door, she hesitantly brought up her hand and paused a few seconds, she closed her eyes thinking this through. Opening them she than straighter herself up and let out the breath she was holding and knocked on his door. 'I must be out of my mind..' she thought._

_-Creeeeeek-_

_The door swung open with her knock showing off a hallway with wooden floors and to the right a normal sized living room with a full length couch, two chairs, wide screen TV, swirling black and red rug, a in-table, and a black messenger bag on the floor by the closest chair. The room was dark and it seemed to only get darker near the end of the hallway. A very tired bruised up paler than normal Gaara was asleep in the room down that hall. __She took a step inside and looked around with her eyes. She was quite surprised with the place than she looked down the hall. Not knowing exactly what to do she gulped and took a step into the dark corridor. "Gaara?" she called taking a few more steps. "Are you here?"_

_Nothing replied but silence. She walked till she reached a door that was partially cracked. It felt as if a cool wind was escaping the room from within._

_She pushed the door open and looked around the room gasping softly. The carpet was a dark maroon color, the ceiling represented a dark blue sky with twinkling stars, the walls were painted in a forest style in so perspective she felt like she could walk straight into them and continue on forever. She was so astonished and surprised that it took her a moment to see the sleeping Gaara in a black bed. He was so peaceful looking. So still. __Kumiko eyes widened a little at the sight. Gaara was laying on the bed in the same clothes that he had on when he she last saw him at school. Walking silently as she could, she walked over to him and leaned over examining him. "Gaara?" she questioned. He looked as if he wasn't breathing and he was so still. She hesitantly reached her hand out and touched his cool shoulder, shaking it slightly._

_He didn't respond. _

_His lips were parted and his eyes remained closed. He was laying on his back the blankets to his midchest. His hair graced his face and layered out on the white pillow case. No matter how long you stared his chest never seemed to rise or fall. He laid there as if he was in a coffin of red and black._

_Kumiko leaned down to see if she could hear him breathing from his lips, not hearing anything she leaned her head down and placed her ear over his heart. Okay when you go into someone's house without their permission and it is really dark, now that is a time not to freak out, but when you go inside the house and find a person laying on a bed NOT breathing and that person does NOT have a heart beat that is the time to freak out! Kumiko leaned up a little but not enough to be standing, she placed a hand on his chest with the other one on his shoulder and shook him with more force. "Gaara? Hey Gaara!" she had panic in her voice, shaking him a little bit harder. "Gaara!"_

* * *

><p><em>His hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist of the hand that was placed on his chest. His eyes opened next but they were red with no pupils and unfocused, they seemed to stare at the ceiling in a zombie like motion. Within seconds he pulled her down and all at the same time twisted his body to where he was on top of Kumiko. Body once more pressed against hers. He felt cold and kind of stiff. He licked his lips in a monstrous hunger sort of way. With his free hand he roughly tilted her head back by tangling his fingers in her hair to bare her pulsing warm neck. He leaned down, mouth opening, teeth bared. Fangs began to sink in.<em>

_Blood poured into his mouth and down his throat. It felt so good so delicious. It was strong and very sweet. He closed his eyes enjoying the taste. It had been a month since he had fed. He knew he should have at least fed once a week to keep up his health and strength but he didn't find the need to feed. In a way he was waiting for death, a painfully slow, agonizing process, of death. __He continued to feed. Draining out the blood from his victim till a realization actually hit him that he was drinking blood. He retracted his fangs from the flesh and leaned up his head enough to where he was staring at the bite mark. He had only bitten two people in the past for real. He normally fed off blood packets till he was tired of them and tired of the fake life he has been living for the past few years. Gaara stared for a good while as his mind cleared, inside his red eyes pupils began to appear. The fangs were still out probing at his bottom lips as a smell came to him. It was Kumiko's. Pushing up quickly he looked down at a very glaced half open purple eyes. They were starting to close. He released her hair from being entwined in his fingers and shifted his weight so he was beside her sitting up._

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko gasped and went to pull away from him, but found herself being pulled down and flipped over his body so fast that it made her head spin. Her body was pinned by his, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour. She tried to speak but found herself not being able to say a word, her eyes were large and her breathing was coming in short fast pants. She noticed his eyes and her breathing stopped. She felt fingers tangle into her hair and yank her head back than her neck began to sting.<em>

_The sting in her neck intensified, she tried to break loose but couldn't move any part of her body. Her head was tilted at an angle; she was staring at the starry ceiling and nothing else. Her vision began to produce white spots until she couldn't see anymore. Her mind clouded to a point to where she couldn't think. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel the pain in her neck leave and herself being released from Gaara's grasp. She blinked slowly her vision clearing slightly, enough for her to see the outline of Gaara's face, before her entire world went black._

_-Down Stairs-_

_In the lobby, Hana was getting impatient, it's been 30 minutes already and Kumiko still has yet to show herself. Sighing again she took out her phone and called her. Ring Ring Ring Ring. No answer. Her phone went off and hoping it was Kumiko she answered. "Where in the hell are you?" she asked her voice filled with worry. "I'm outside waiting on you." Her friend Ai answered. "Oh Ai, sorry I thought you was Kumiko." She said apologetically. "Okay then, so are you two coming or what?" Ai asked sounding a little annoyed. "Well, Kumiko still hasn't come down yet and I'm starting to get worried. She was right behind me when I left her apartment." Hana explained. Ai was silent for a moment."I wouldn't worry about her, we all know the great Kumiko. She sometimes enjoys to get gleamed up, so don't need to worry. Come on out here and whenever Kumiko is ready she will meet us at the mall, okay?" Ai said with a hint of persuasion. Hana sighed but grabbed her things."Okay be out there in a minute." She looked back towards the elevator before shaking her head and going outside. *She better just be getting all gleamed up or I'm going to hurt her the next time I see her * Hana thought, exiting the building._

_-Back in the Room-_

_Gaara saw her eyes glance at him; she had such a peaceful expression before her eye closed. He stared a little longer till he could feel he was himself again. He leaned down and licked the two holes in her neck slowly, whipping away what blood was there and also helping it so it would begin to heal. He placed his cold pale hand to her cheek and gave it a soft stroke, helping a strain of stray hair off her face. A feeling came across him and his face wrinkled up with frustration. 'What his this?' he thought to himself. He sighed. __She would need some time to regenerate so he got off the bed and pulled up the blanket till it was up to her neck. He went to the window and parted the blinds, sun flew into the room. He closed the blinds quickly as his eyes stung from such a bright light. Checking the alarm clock on his night stand by his bed he saw it was already 8:30am._

_He headed into the hallway, closing the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. He made a right walking to the refrigerator, passing the 'island' to his left and counters to his right. He pulled out a bottle of water and sat down at the table in front of the frig. He rested his chin on the palm of his left hand and stared off as he sipped some water. Kumiko was haunting his mind. Her face, her smile, those odd eyes wouldn't leave his mind. What was happening to him? Gaara left the water bottle on the table as he stood and went to his laundry room, changing clothes he walked back into the living room and grabbed his keys. Walking out of the apartment he locked the door and headed down stairs. He knew what he needed to do._

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko opened her eyes to a really bight light surrounding her. Sitting up she looked around and saw nothing but a white void. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what happened to her. Gaara's room, him waking up and pinning her on his bed, her trying to get loose with no prevail and then she saw Gaara, as the memory of Gaara's eyes and teeth came to her mind her hand reflexively went up to her neck. Sighing when she didn't feel the puncture wounds, she opened her eyes and stood up shakily. <em>

_"Where am I?" she thought out loud doing a 360 degree rotation. _

_"You're in the realm of the spirits." A voice said from behind her. Swirling around to face whoever spoke to her, her eyes widened at the women before her. She had long blonde hair that flowed like a waterfall down to thighs, piercing blue eyes that looked like a calm ocean. Her clothes were traditional looking, a long, flowing deep blue kimono that contrasted her eyes. Her hands were folded together in front of her with a soft smile on her lips. As Kumiko stared at her she felt a sense of peace and calmness. The more she looked at her the more the thought that this lady looked just like Chiyoko, her sister. _

_"Am I dead?" she asked getting her bearings together. The woman laughed. _

_"Oh certainly not my child, you are just awakening." The woman smiled at her again. _

_"Why am I here?" Kumiko's voice was shaky and unsteady. _

_"Because, it is time for you to be awaken. To find out the truth about whom you really are." The woman spoke moving towards her slightly, arms open. _

_"What are you talking about?" Kumiko asked bewildered and confused. The woman looked at her with an expression of love. _

_"There are something's you have not yet been told, that has been kept a secret from you. The time will come but for now it is time you know your heritage." The lady walked up to her slowly lifting her hand to place it on Kumiko's forehead. Kumiko saw many images flash through her mind but one in particular stuck with her. An image of Gaara, except it wasn't him at all! By the time she was focused on it and believed she could make him out, the mystery lady-sister-look-alike dropped her hand and smiled, taking a step back. _

_"Now it's time for you to wake and continue your work. More will be answered later." Kumiko was about to ask her what she ment when she was engulfed in a bright light. The last image she saw of the woman was her smile. Closing her eyes she felt like she was falling._

_..._

_Kumiko opened her eyes to find herself looking at a starry sky. Her mind was foggy, and her body was aching. She blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes. She felt warm, getting confused on how she could be warm if she was outside she began to look around and noticed that she was in a dark room. Sitting up which was a struggle for her body felt like stone. Kumiko looked at her surroundings, the room was painted like a forest? Squinting her eyes the memories came flooding back to her. Gasping aloud she tried to get out of the bed only succeeding in falling to the floor. "Why does my body feel like jelly?"She asked out loud while pulling herself up using the wall to hang onto as she made her way out of the bedroom. She fell once again inside the hall and just laid there not having the strength to move anymore. _

* * *

><p><em>Gaara struggled with getting his keys out of his pants pocket as he juggled around brown bags of food and supplies. Finally he unlocked the door and twisted the handle pushing it open with his shoulder and nudging it shut with his hip. He turned sharply to his left heading straight to the kitchen, placing the bags on the island. He took out a new batch of fresh apples and placed them in the small wicker basket that rested on the counter near the hall than pulled out a container of milk placing it in the refrigerator to his right. The last thing he pulled out was a empty vial and needle. He laid them on the table and went out of the kitchen making his way to the living room, past the hall when a black lump caught his attention. He walked up to the mass and bent down. She was awake but he could tell by her appearance she was still very weak and couldn't move much. 'Stupid girl.' He thought while snuggling his arms under her body lifting her up with ease. He carried her to the living room, placing her gently onto the couch, her feet a foot away from reaching the other arm rest. He went into the kitchen grabbing the needle and veil. He grabbed a stool from the island and sat in front of Kumiko, he grabbed her arm near the elbow gently. His cold hands touching her soft skin. He began looking for a good pulsing vain. Glancing at her eyes he saw that they were wide with fear. <em>_"What are you doing?" her tiny voice questioned._

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko heard the door open and her heart began to race. He was home. Trying to lift her head she watched him walk into the kitchen, not having the strength to hold her head up anymore she let it drop. She closed her eyes and listened to him move about the kitchen, sighing she wondered if he would find her soon. Letting out her breath she let herself drift until she felt arms go under body and lift her off the floor. She cracked her eyes open enough to look at him. Something was different about him, she could tell. He laid her down on the couch and wondered back into the kitchen. She was about to close her eyes when Gaara came back inside the room with a stool, vile, and…a needle? Her eyes widened when he grabbed her arm looking for a vein. "What are you doing?" she ment to scream at him but it came out as just a whisper.<em>

_"I must draw blood." He said plainly as he removed the lid to the needle. _

_"Are you crazy?" she asked trying to scoot away from Gaara which was kind of hard, giving how weak she was. Her eyes never leaving the needle in his hand._

_He looked at her with a cold stern stare that was nothing but serious. "Do you not even wonder why you are so weak?"_

_Kumiko stopped trying to escape and stared at him. The realization hit her like a tidal wave. The memory of very sharp teeth and red eyes came back to her along with the sudden feel of piercing pain. Her eyes grew large, her lips parted, and she began to scream as loud as she could._

_Gaara feared that this reaction might happen. With his inhuman speed he had her in his lap, hand over her mouth,"I'll release you when you calm down." He said sternly._

_Kumiko's yelling turned into sobbing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back._

_He removed his hand and gently placed her back on the couch._

_"Why?" is all she could ask._

_He sat back, the needle laying on his lap. He didn't want to draw blood but he needed to make sure she was perfectly alright. Some mortals had a bad reaction and were in other words poisons to vampires and their self if they ever became bitten. Gaara stood, "I can either draw blood with a needle or…" He paused, "Or change you." He lied to her._

_Kumiko opened her eyes and looked up at him. As much as she feared needles, she really didn't feel like being bitten again. "The needle."_

_He sat back down and laced his fingers around her arm again. He found a good vain and wrapped his hand around her upper arm, "Grab your leg and squeeze, release, squeeze, and release till I say to stop." His mutual voice instructed. He positioned the needle. As she began to squeeze her leg he counted to a minute and… Poke. The needle started to fill up with blood. He glanced at her face. Her eyes were closed tight and her head was turned away from the scene. He only filled up the needle to the half mark. He removed the needle from the crease and placed the blood into the veil which he closed with a small cork like material. "Stop."_

_Kumiko did as instructed, turning back to look at Gaara she felt a ping of sadness wash over her. "Gaara, what are you?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. _

_He looked at her. He didn't respond right away. He stood, taking the veil into the kitchen with him when he returned he had an apple in his hand. He handed it to her. __"I'm a vampire." His voice was dark and cold like. He didn't speak as if he was proud of what he was. "Don't worry; you're not going to become a vampire." _

_Kumiko took the apple and rolled it around in her hands. A small smile graced her lips, closing her eyes she sighed. "Is that why you keep yourself locked away from everyone else?" She asked opening her eyes to look at him._

_Gaara's eyes glanced at her before looking away. Ever since he was... younger… he was alone. He needed to be 'locked' away. "It's your choice if you stay or go." He said finally really quietly. Standing back up he walked back toward the kitchen, "It'll take at least two days for you to completely recover from the loss of so much blood." _

_Kumiko sighed and laid there for a while, she was still weak and didn't really want to leave. Fishing her phone out of her pocket she turned it on, her eyes widened at how many messages she had. 176 missed calls and 311 messages, all except about 10 of them was from Hana. Sighing she laid her phone down and tried to get up off the couch, only succeeding on falling tp the floor..again. "Dang it too hell."_

_Gaara walked back into where Kumiko was when he heard a thud. He saw she was lying on the floor. He walked up to her and bent down picking her up once again. He carried her cradle style. Her head resting against his shoulder, legs hanging freely over his arms. _

_Kumiko sighed and rested against him. "I'm sorry." She said, looking down away from him. She hated to be such a bother to him._

_His arms tighten a little as he walked down the hall nudging the half open door with his foot. He walked to his bed and laid her down. He turned to leave._

_She had this intense feeling of loneliness hit her; she instinctively reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me in here by myself?"_

_Gaara was taken by surprise of feeling a hand on his arm. He looked down at the hand before trailing it to the owner. Her purple eyes seemed so lonely. Walking around he crawled in on the other side of the bed knowing he would regret this._

_Kumiko was astonished; she didn't think he would actually stay. Rolling on her side and curling up in a ball she looked at him before closing her eyes. "You know you're not as bad of a person as you give off." She said opening her eyes to stare at him._

_He didn't respond. His eyes were already closed and his chest rose slowly and untimed, nothing like the last time she saw Gaara 'sleep'. The red clock on the night stand behind Kumiko blinked 11pm. _

_Kumiko smiled and closed her eyes, she was awfully tired."Night Gaara." she said yawning and getting comfortable in her little ball she fell asleep._

_Gaara opened his eyes and watched her chest fall and rise as she fell deeper and deeper asleep. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep an hour later._

* * *

><p>I apologize that this chapter isn't a real info filler except the fact she learns his a vampire and that their bond has grown a little more. Next chapter is a much more info filler, promise.<p> 


End file.
